Various types of storage devices for a trailer hitch are known in the prior art. However, what has been needed is a trailer hitch storage apparatus including a rectangular base plate, a hollow rectangular male member having a first front end welded to the base plate, and a hollow rectangular female member having a second front end welded to the base plate. What has been further needed is for the male member to be removably disposed within a trailer hitch receiver through an open first rear end and for a ball mount to be removably disposed within the female member through a second rear end. As a result of the simultaneous attachment of the male member within the trailer hitch receiver and the ball mount within the female member, the ball mount can be safely transported and stored on a vehicle using the trailer hitch storage apparatus.